The Golden Secret
by Raffs
Summary: Two brothers get a job at a little pizzeria near to their home, an strange old man is the owner... in more than a way. Soon they'll discover a dark secret that lies behind the four animatronics. Soon, they'll find out who they really are. First time doing english fanfiction nwnUuu sorry if there are too many mistakes.


**8:00 P.M. MONDAY. **

It was that time of the year where everbody does one of three things.

Some get to go to Summer School.

Some just hang out with friends and do silly stuff, or dangerous stuff… or a combination of both.

And some of us, like me and my brother Stefano, get a summer job.

"**It must pay some good cash…**" I looked at my brother and he sighed a little stressed out.

"**And why should we keep looking? I mean… we can go to the beach or something**" I nodded in agreement and returned my sight to the newspaper.

"**You need money for a lot of things, our swimsuits barely fi tus anymore… not to mention that mine is already torn apart…**" he chuckled a little and shrugged.

"**We can always go in underwear…**" I raised an eyebrow "**Alright, alright, but still… night guard?**" I sighed.

"**I know… I know…**" he looked at me and smiled and patted my back "**But we know how to fight right? Plus, we know everyone in town…**" I smiled and took the phone.

"**So… Night guard it is**" I checked the number and dialed and waited.

"**Yes?**" an old man was on the other side of the line, he had a rough voice.

"**Hi sir, eh… me and my brother are interested in the night guard job you announced at the local newspaper**" a long silence "**Sir? Are you there?**" I swear I heard a chuckle.

"**But of course! My, My… okay, why don't you come tonight at eleven? I'll have everything in order for you to sign**" I smiled.

"**Okay, see you at eleven**" I hung up and smiled to Stefano.

"**Well little brother, prepare for our first night at work**".

**11:40 P.M. MANAGER'S OFFICE**

"**And with that everything is legal**" we nodded as the old man smiled at us… it was a little awkward if you ask me, his teeth were… well… most of them, missing, not to mention his smell wasn't a good one, not that Stefano or I sweat rose-scented but still… that old man smelled like rotten flesh… or at least that's how I would describe rotten flesh… "**So Efrain… 17 years huh?**" I smiled a little nervous.

"**Err… I'll be 18 in 20 minutes**" the man smiled and nodded.

"**I can see that… and Stefano… 19 years old, am I right?**" Stefano nodded "**Hmm… well, here's what you're gonna do**" he showed us the way to the office "**This is the tablet with the cameras available**" he showed us a really new tablet and strated tapping, the tablet showed us a lot of rooms "**Alright guys, now, some warnings**" he took one contract and started reading "**We are not responsible for any harm to the people working, now, the animatronics have a "free walking system" at night, and they're programmed to attack anyone that is here after hours**" a chill went down through my spine.

"**Then we're in danger!**" Stefano normally was someone calmed… it was weird to hear him scream like that, but after that the man showed us two switches.

"**These will help you, White one is the light, Red one is the door, it'll turn Green when it closes**" we nodded and he gave us a pack of batteries "**At night we use a motor that uses batteries, is in the "parts" room, if the lights goes off you can always go and replace the batteries**" Stefano glared at me and I sighed "**Well lads, I should go, good luck! First Night's always a breeze**" we saw him getting lost through the corridors of the pizzería.

"**Well… let's start…**" I looked at Stefano and sighed.

"**I'm sorry okay? I didn't knew the manager would be an old creepy gramps**" Stefano smiled and ruffled my hair.

"**It's okay bru…**" he took the cameras and found the three main animatronics, night one started.

**12:00 P.M. SHOW STAGE**

"**Okay guys**" I whispered while looking around "**No one's here**" I let my cupcake fall and moved my wing "**Man… holding that thing all day is tiring…**" Freddy sighed and whispered back.

"**Chika, remember, we're made of metal, we don't feel anything**" I raised an eyebrow and pinched Freddy, who yelped very loudly.

**NIGHT GUARD'S OFFICE**

"**Stefano… did you hear that?**" he nodded with a serious expression on his face and took his bag and handed me a flashlight.

"**Behind me, if things get messy call 911, understood?**" I nodded while taking the flashlight.

**SHOW STAGE**

"**What's wrong with you Chika?!**" I laughed as Freddy rubbed his arm.

"**See how we can actually feel?**" he looked at me and smiled mischeviously and started tickling.

"**Take this you chick!**" I fell to the ground and shouted while laughing.

"**Bonnie! Bonnie help me!**" Bonnie just sighed as he looked at us, then we heard steps, we got on our feet and standed still, and we saw two guys going into the room… oh my…

"**You heard that, right?**" the smaller guy was behind an older-looking Young man.

"**Yes I did… they can't be far…**" they went into the kitchen and then vanished into the darkness.

"**Cursers… not one this time… but… two**" we looked at each other and then we had to stand still again, they were returning.

"**I never knew rats could be used like that…**" there was a strange green color on their faces… but I couldn't blame them…

"**Remind me not to come and eat here**" the younger nodded and they went back to the Curser's Den.

"**We need help… again**" Bonnie and I looked at Freddy a little worried.

"**Freddy don't**" we looked at Foxy "**Asking Golden for help never ends well**" Freddy glared at Foxy.

"**The Curser put us here… killed our parents… and you don't want them death?!**" I looked worried at Foxy, he's always contradicting Freddy, not to say arguing for silly stuff.

"**Of course not! We're killing him! Plus, isn't it weird that he always come back? He's supposed to be mortal, and now, somehow, there are two of them!**"

**NIGHT GUARD'S OFFICE (CURSER'S DEN)**

"**Hey Efrain…**" I looked at Stefano and went to his side "**They seem to be arguing…**" I looked and started tiptoeing to the Show Stage, Stefano followed me in silence.

**SHOW STAGE**

"**We just can't go around killing them! It makes us as evil!**" the animatronics were really heated up.

"**They killed us for Golden's sake!**" I looked at Stefano puzzled, he shrugged.

"**Be careful when naming the devil, he might as well appear**" a dark, deep voice, followed by a Golden-colored animatronic suit appeared, it was like Freddy.

"**Golden, Foxy is going against the rules again**" he turned to the Pirate and sighed.

"**Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, wasn't I clear when I told you to go with the rules? Do you want to bite another poor little child on the head?**" Foxy grunted "**Now, what are you going to do?**" Foxy looked at Golden really angry.

"**I'll kill the curser…**" Golden laughed and pointed at us.

"**Prove it**" before he could say that we were already running towards the exit, but Golden appeared just in front of us "**Going somewhere?**" we were surrounded, the four animatronics had an intimadting look on them "**We just want to play**" Stefano grabbed my hand and we both ran towards the Office "**My children, it's show time**".

**NIGHT GUARD'S OFFICE**

"**I'm sorry bro**" Stefano looked at me and sighed.

"**It's not your fault…**" I looked at the switches and turned on the lights, there was no one there, I was really scared though…

"**I think we can trust Foxy…**" Stefano looked at me in a combination of scared and angry "**Think of it, he was the only one that didn't want to kill us, plus… he's more of a rebel… kinda**" I checked the lights again, no one was there… then we heard some rapid steps.

"**EFRAIN, CLOSE IT ITS FOXY!**" I was about to press the button but hesitated "**EFRAIN!**" I saw Foxy running to us.

"**Wait!**" I took off my shoe and tosed it at his head, he fell just before reaching the door, which closed in front of me, I think I got more scared of the door killing me than of Foxy running to us.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!**" I sighed and opened the door, Foxy was still on the floor, I dragged hi into the Office.

"**I'm going to prove ya that we can trust him…**" I closed both door again and started moving Foxy slowly "**Er… wakey wakey sunshine?**" he slowly opened his eyes and looked at us.

"**Ahoy there… Cursers**" we looked at him puzzled.

"**Cursers?**" Foxy nooded and looked at the Office.

"**You don't have our bodies here…**" we shook our head "**That's weird… I normally came here for our bodies**" I laughed a little.

"**Well, as you can see we don't have them… hey thanks**" he looked at me surprised, so did Stefano.

"**Thanks?**" I smiled and nodded.

"**Yeah… for not wanting to kill us**" he laughed a bit.

"**Nah, ya welcome mate… uh… what's your name lil' lad?**" Stefano calmed down and smiled.

"**Name's Efrain, he's my older brother, Stefano**" Foxy turned at him and smiled.

"**I'd give my hand mate…**" he looked at his hook "**But… I guess you wouldn't take it**" we both laughed and started talking, strange thing that night… lights never went off…

**? 5:50 A.M.**

"**Ferdinand… you were never my most obedient son…**" I sighed and looked at my golden hand "**You, Freddy and I were always arguing… totallly oposite to you brother… and even after death you're a threat to your younger brothers… I wonder… why you became like that?**" I looked at the two boys talking cheerfully with Foxy "**But you and those pesky boys will understand that I am the master of this place**" I started taking my human shape and grunted "**It'll be your choice if you want it to be the easy or the hard way…**"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HEY GUYS!**

**ERR… WELL THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC IN ENGLISH… SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH WHEN CRITICIZING THE GRAMMAR, SPELLING, ETC. HOPE YA LIKE IT!**


End file.
